Explosive Angel
by tazlvr2001
Summary: Jill is kidnapped after a quick visit to see her sister, Kris in LA.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the character's in this story.**

**Summary: Jill is kidnapped by someone from Charlie's past. **

It was a normal quite day at the Townsend Detective Agency. Sabrina, Kelly and Kris all sat gathered at the bar drinking coffee and preparing themselves for their day of paperwork. Kris was telling the others about Jill's visit. Jill had surprised Kris and came home for the weekend before heading to France to prepare for the race at Lemans. Kris had dropped her sister off at the airport last night.

"Oh, we had such a good time catching up. I'm sorry you guys couldn't join us. Jill sends her love and promises that she will give me notice the next time she comes in so that we can all hang out together."

"Maybe we can convince Charlie to let us all take some time off and visit her for one of her races," Kelly said hopefully.

"We can only hope,"" agreed Sabrina. "That last case was a tough one. I'm glad Charlie promised us that we wouldn't be working on any cases for the week so that we could take a rest. I just wish we didn't have to do paperwork." They all groaned in agreement.

Bosley walked into the office. "Morning Ladies."

"Morning," they all answered in chorus.

"Everything alright Bos?" asked Sabrina. She noticed a worried look on her friend's face.

"Charlie called me at home before I left for the office," Bosley responded.

"Is this about a new case?" asked Kelly.

"Come on Bos, Charlie promised us a few days without a case," cried Kris.

"Charlie should be calling any second and we'll discuss it then," answered Bosley. Each day, like normal, Charlie would call and check in to see how they are doing. Today was no different. Nine o'clock exactly the phone rings. "Hello? Hi Charlie. Yes they are all here." Bosley placed the phone on speaker and turned the speaker box towards the Angels.

"Good Morning Angels, " exclaimed Charlie.

"Morning Charlie," they replied in unison.

"Kris, how was your visit with Jill this weekend?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, we had a great time. You knew she was coming, Charlie?"

"She called me to double check that you were not working on a case. She asked me not to say anything because she wanted to surprise you," explained Charlie.

"Kris was just sharing with us all about their weekend, Charlie," said Sabrina.

"Well, I am sure there are good stories and I would love to hear them, but unfortunately that's not why I called today," said Charlie with an apologetic tone in his voice.

"Charlie, do we have another case? You promised us a few days rest," Kelly protested.

"I'm sorry Angel, but I'm not sure if it is a case or not," Charlie responded.

"What do you mean, Charlie," Sabrina asked for clarification.

"An hour ago I called Jill to make sure that she got in alright and there was no answer," Charlie responded.

"There's no need to worry, Charlie. Jill said she was going straight to the track because she wanted to get some practice laps in," said Kris.

"I called there too, but they said that haven't heard from her since she left last week. As far as they knew she was still in the States."

"Charlie, I dropped her off at the airport last night. I checked with the airline and the flight landed on time, three hours ago."

"Have you heard from her," asked Bosley.

"No, she was going to give me a call after she left the track."

"Kris, I also checked with the airline and they said that Jill never made it to the baggage claim area to pick up her luggage," explained Charlie.

"Well, now I am getting worried, Charlie," said Kris.

"Charlie, do you think that Jill could be in trouble," asked Kelly looking up towards Kris with a concerned look on his face. Kris took a seat on the couch and Sabrina and Kelly sat down on each side of her for support.

"I hate to think so. But, it is a possibility. I'm going to run a computer check on Jill's cases and see if anyone could be responsible for this. Sabrina, I want you and Kelly to go to the airport and double check that Jill got on that flight. Kris maybe you should head home and see if Jill tried to contact you."

"Right Charlie," the Angels replied.

"What about me, Charlie," asked Bosley.

"I want you to stay here and wait for the results of the computer scan. Kris, don't worry I am sure that Jill is okay."

"I'm sure you're right Charlie," said Kris unconvincingly.

"Come on Kris we'll drop you off at home on the way to the airport," said Sabrina. The three Angels all left together. Kelly had her arm around Kris as they left.

"Bosley, I'm afraid that we might have a problem here. Not only are her past cases a concern but we have to also pay attention to the racing world," explained Charlie.

"I agree with you Charlie, but that leaves so many suspects."

"That is true. This might be a tough one to crack. In any event, we have to all be there to support Kris. This is going to be the toughest for her. I want you to go over to Kris' now. I am going to send the computer results to her. I don't want her to be alone in case we get any bad news. I'm going to get in touch with a contact in France. He will check things out on that end and investigate the racers. Call me back as soon as you hear back from Kelly and Sabrina."

"Right Charlie. I'll call Sabrina and tell her to meet us there." Bosley left the office and got into his car and headed for Kris' beach house.

Kris arrived home and immediately checked the answering machine to see if there was a message. She saw that the message light was blinking and she pressed that button hoping that it was from Jill and that she was calling to say that everything was okay.

"Oh Kris, where are you? I tried your car phone and no one answered. Two men have been chasing me around the airport. They are both white the taller man is about 6 feet brown hair. The shorter is around 5'7" with red hair. They are coming this way I have to go."

Kris played the message again not believing what she had heard. After she dropped Jill off at the airport Kris went to the store to pick up some groceries. She was tired when she came home that she didn't notice that there was a message on the machine. How could she not have been there for her sister when she called? Kris broke down and started to cry.

Bosley walked up to Kris's door and knocked. Kris called out, "It's open." Kris sat on the couch with tears streaming down her face.

Bosley walked in. "Kris?" He saw Kris sitting on the couch crying. He walks over to Kris and gives her a hug. "I am sure she is ok. Her luggage probably was lost and she needed to go home first before going to the racetrack. She will probably be calling soon to say that everything is ok."

"She already called, and she is in trouble." Noticing the confused look on Bosley's face, Kris played the message for Bosley to hear. She continues to sob as she hears the message again. Bosley hugs Kris again. "It's going to be okay. I'm going to go and make you some tea and then I will call Charlie to fill him in. You just sit there and I'll be right back."

Kris didn't say a word. All she could do was replay that message in her head over and over again as she just sobbed uncontrollably.

Bosley filled the tea kettle and placd it on the stove. Waiting for it to boil, he picked up the phone in Kris' kitchen and called Charlie. "Charlie, I am with Kris now."

"How is she doing?" he asked.

"Not so good Charlie. There was a message on her machine that was apparently left last night. Two men were chasing Jill in the airport. She left a description on Kris' machine and then abruptly hung up."

"I was afraid this would be the outcome. The computer runout is almost complete. I'll call Sabrina and Kelly and fill them in. You just stay there and keep Kris company."

"Right Charlie."

Bosley enters the living room handing Kris a cup of tea. "Charlie is going to give a call to Sabrina and Kelly and fill them in. The computer runouts will be here soon and we will devise our list of suspects and we will find Jill and we will bring her home."

Kris just nodded and sipped her tea unable to speak. Jill had always been the strong one. She seemed to be able to handle any situation that was thrown at her with ease. It was her strength that Kris always tried to imitate during her tough cases. Kris always found herself wondering, "What would Jill do if she was here?" Now all she can think about is what her sister might be going through and if she will ever see her again.

**At a secluded cabin**

Jill is lying down on a bed unconscious in a locked room. Two men, Mike and Bill, are in the room with her playing cards and waiting for Jill to wake up. There is a chain that locks her ankle to the bed frame. Jill starts to moan as she wakes up. Semi conscious she brings her hands up to her head and rubs her temples. Her head feels like it's been hit with a hammer. Jill is trying to figure what has happened. Was it all some sort of dream or has she really been taken from the airport?

Mike glanced over at Jill and saw her movements. "Hey, she is waking up." The two men stood up and went over towards the bed. "Good morning, sunshine or should I call you Angel."

Jill opened her eyes and looked up at the two men. It all became clear now. She remembered these two men following her in the airport and her call to Kris. "What is going on here?" asked Jill as she looked around the cabin taking in her surroundings. "What do you want?"

"Ms. Munroe we have some business to take care of with your boss," replied Bill.

"My boss?" asked Jill confusingly.

"Mr. Townsend."

"Well, I don't know where you got your information, but I haven't worked for him for two years. I'm a racecar driver now."

"We know all about you. We also know that your sister now works for Mr. Townsend. If you want to keep her alive you are going to follow our orders."

Jill looked up at them. "Listen I'll do whatever you want. You just leave Kris out of this."

"You are a very smart lady. You are going to call your sister and give her this message." Mike informs Jill as he hands her a note. "You will make sure she knows that you are unharmed and then you will read the message to her exactly. If you give her any hints as to where we are, the men that we have watching her will kill her."

Jill reads the note. "Fifty thousand dollars? My sister doesn't have that much money. Where do you expect her to get it?"

"Why, it is no secret that true Angels are priceless. I am sure that your Charlie will agree."

Jill sat up, noticing the chains on one of her ankles. "That's just so that you don't leave our humble abode, Ms. Munroe," explained Bill.

"Why would any girl in my position want to leave here?" responded Jill.

Mike brought Jill a sandwich and some water. "Here you go, this should help get rid of the affects of the chloroform. You will call your sister in one half hour."

Jill took the food and water and started to eat her lunch.

**At the airport**

Sabrina spoke with airline security. The manager their happened to be a fan of Jill's racing he agreed to get them a copy of surveillance footage from that day at the airport. He told them it would take an hour to get everything together and that there will be no need for a court order. While Sabrina was speaking with him about making arrangements for the tapes to be sent to Kris' house, Kelly called Charlie to tell him what they had found out. Charlie told Kelly about the message on Kris' machine. "Bree, we have to get back to Kris. It doesn't sound like she is holding up well."

"Let's go." They both got into Sabrina's car and headed back to Kris'.

"Bree, what do you suppose those men want?"

"I don't know. Hopefully Charlie's computer run will turn something up. He is supposed to be sending it to Kris' place."

"Well, let's hurry and get back."

**At Kris' place**

Sabrina and Kelly have arrived they are sitting in either side of Kris comforting her as she plays the message for her two friends. "It is all my fault. If I have not gone out to the store I wouldn't have missed her call. I could have went to help her," cried Kris.

"Hey, it is not your fault, and there is no guarantee that you would have made it to the airport to help Jill," says Sabrina.

"Sabrina is right, Kris. You need to stop blaming yourself," Kelly said.

**At the cabin**

"It's time, Ms. Munroe. No tricks."

**At Kris' place**

"If these two guys did get their hands on Jill, then I am sure we will hear from them soon," assured Bosley. The phone rings. "That must be Charlie. He is supposed to be giving us a call." Bosley answers the phone, "Hello?"

"Bosley it's Jill." Jill wasn't surprised to find him there. She was sure that as soon as Kris heard her message they would all start looking for her and be there to help Kris.

"Jill!" Bosley exclaimed turning to look towards Kris. "Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm fine Bosley. Is Kris there? I need to speak with her."

"Hold on, I'll get her." Bosley calls Kris over to the phone. He whispers to her, "She's ok but she sounds scared." Kris looks at Bosley and then Sabrina and Kelly. She takes a deep breath and puts the phone receiver to her ear. "Jill?"

"Hey there, little sis. What have you been up to?"

"Oh you know just trying to follow my big sister's footsteps."

Mike coughs as a sign for Jill to read her note.

"Kris, listen to me. I have some instructions for you. I need you to get a pen and some paper."

"Pen and paper." Kris repeats looking at the others. Sabrina hands her notepad and pen to Kris. Bosley, Sabrina and Kelly all gather around Kris as she talks with Jill. Kris takes a deep breath, "okay I'm ready."

"Okay, I need you to listen carefully," Jill takes a deep breath. "I have been kidnapped. The men holding me say that they will not harm me as long as their demands are met. They want $50,000." Kris scribbles the amount on the paper. Kelly and Sabrina looked at each other and then at Bosley. "You need to have it ready in 24 hours. I will call you again with further instructions on the delivery." The connection is cut off.

"Jill? Jill?" Kris calls after her. Kris hangs up the phone and starts to cry. "$50,000. I don't have that much money. They are going to kill her."

"She'll be just fine. I'm going to go call Charlie," said Bosley. Sabrina and Kelly led Kris led Kris to the couse and sat on either side of her.

"Kris she's going to be okay. We will find her," Kelly tried to assure her, trying to hide her own doubts from Kris.

"You don't know that," protested Kris.

"Yes, we do," said Sabrina. "We will find her and she will be okay."

"But Sabrina, $50,000 in 24 hours? I'll never be able to come up with that much money in time."

"Right Charlie, hold on. Kris, Charlie wants to speak with you." Bosley holds the phone out to Kris. Kris walks over and takes the phone.

"Hi Charlie"

"Hello, Angel. Bosley told me about the phone call."

"They're going to kill her Charlie."

"She will be fine, Kris."

"Charlie, I don't have that much money. I might be able to ask my aunt and uncle but it won't get here in time, and they're all the family that Jill and I have left."

"Not all the family, Angel. Did you forget that being a part of this team means being a part of our family. I just got off the phone with the bank and two armed guards will deliver the cash to you tomorrow."

For the first time in several days Kris was able to smile. Bosley explained to Sabrina and Kelly what Charlie's plans are. "Charlie, I can't thank you enough for doing this."

"Just make sure that Jill comes back safely and unharmed. $50,000 is no way near the actual worth of any of you. You are all priceless to me."

"Thank you, Charlie." Kris hung up the phone. "Charlie is going to put up the ransom money."

"You see we told you not to worry," said Sabrina.

"Wait, you knew that Charlie would do this? Why didn't you say something?" questioned Kris.

"You never gave us the chance to," Kelly answered. "He's right, you know we are all a family. We take care of each other."

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry guys."

"Kris, there is no need to be sorry. You are worried about your sister. It is understandable," Bosley explained.

"We are all worried and we are going to get her back," said Sabrina. "Now why don't you go and lay down. You are no good to Jill exhausted."

"Okay, I'll go lay down. Call me if anything."

"We will," agreed Kelly.

Kris left to go to her room and lay down. There is a knock at the door. Kelly answers it and accepts the delivery of the computer papers. "Here is the computer run out from Charlie." Let's see if we can come up with anything.

"I'm not so sure we will," said Sabrina. Bosley and Kelly looked at her with confusion. "If it was someone connected to Jill, why ask for a ransom? Well, maybe this was just a random event."

"Listen I have to go back to the office, I will call Charlie from there and run that theory by him. You two stay here and look over the papers. I don't think we should leave Kris alone," said Bosley.

**At the cabin**

"You did well, Ms. Munroe. If everything goes as planned, you will be reunited with your sister tomorrow," said Mike.

"Tomorrow morning, you will give her another call with the instructions for the drop off," Bill added. "No tricks and you will be safe."

Jill looked at the two of them she couldn't help but fear that they were lying. From all of her years with the police and working for Charlie, she knew all too well that there is a chance that she just might not make it out of there alive. She laid down, thinking about Kris and how scared she must be.

**At Kris' place**

Early the next morning, Sabrina and Kelly were in Kris' kitchen looking through the paperwork that had arrived the night before. They had decided the night before that they would all wait till the morning to go through the files. Sabrina had stayed at Kris' house and Kelly arrived about ten minutes ago. Bosley Kris was having a dream. _She was in the car on her way to the drop off. She followed the orders exactly, including not telling the others where she was going. When she arrived at the arranged place, there were two men there with Jill. The men fit the description that Jill had left on her machine, only she couldn't see their faces. Kris handed them the briefcase and they let Jill go. The two sisters hugged and then the two men took out guns and shot both of them._

Kris woke up screaming. Kelly and Sabrina ran into her room with their guns drawn. They found Kris sitting up in bed crying hysterically.

Sabrina and Kelly sat down on either side of Kris. "You alright?" asked Sabrina. Kris told them about the dream she had.

"Kris, listen to me. That was just a dream. We will all be there to help make sure of that. We are even getting help from the LAPD. There will be plain clothes cops all around the meeting place. If they even try and pull out a gun they will be taken care of immediately," Kelly tried to assure her. "Now come on if you don't want to go back to sleep the case records are here. We could use your help going through them."

Kris nodded and got up from her bed and walked to the kitchen.

Sabrina stayed back in Kris' room, "Kelly, when were the police notified about Jill?" asked Sabrina.

Kelly whispers, "In about five minutes when I give them a call," Sabrina looked at Kelly stunned.

"Oh you better not let Kris hear you admit that."

"I don't plan on it Bree. Besides, I had to say something to make her feel better. I'll call them now."

"I'm going to join Kris in the kitchen," says Sabrina as she leaves the room. Kelly contacted the police and joined her two friends.

Kris, Sabrina and Kelly are all sitting at the table drinking tea while perusing all of the paperwork that Charlie had sent over. Bosley walks in and sees the three Angels sitting around the table. "Kris, you are supposed to be resting," Bosley said fatherly.

"I couldn't close my eyes without images of Jill getting hurt running through my mind," explained Kris. "Besides there is a lot of paperwork to go through to find Jill."

"Well you can stop looking," said Bosley. "It seems, Bree, that your theory could be correct."

"What theory?" Kris asked looking at Sabrina.

"Well, I suggested that maybe this was a retaliation against Charlie. The two men had to have known that the ransom they were asking for was high. I am sure that they figured Charlie would put up the money. So I suggested to Bosley that he goes through Charlie's old cases."

"What did you find, Bos?" asked Kelly.

"When I mentioned it to Charlie he knew who it could have been right away. Ten years ago, two men – Mike Murdoch and Bill Roland were arrested for trying to fence stolen merchandise. Charlie was working undercover as the potential buyer. The price they were going to get for the goods was $50,000." The three Angels all looked at each other. "Charlie called the prison and they were released on parole last week."

"So it's possible that they could be the two that have Jill," said Kelly.

"Yes it is. Charlie also found out that Murdoch has a cabin in the woods near the airport."

"So let's go to the cabin and check it out," Sabrina insisted.

The three Angels stood up to leave. "Now hold on girls," Bosley said as he stopped them. "Charlie already sent someone to check it out and he will be getting back to us as soon as he hears from them."

"Bos, we can't just sit here while my sister is going through who knows what. We don't even know if she will be alive when we pay them."

"Kris don't even think about that," said Bosley.

"Why not? You know as well as I do that just because they say that they won't kill her does not mean that she will be okay."

"Kris I promise you as soon as we hear confirmation that she is in the cabin we will move and rescue her. For now, we have to wait till Charlie calls us back."

"Bosley is right," says Kelly as she looks down at her watch. "You know Jill should be calling back soon with their instructions. Maybe we should at least wait until then." Kris sat back down at the table, and Kelly and Sabrina followed her actions, sitting beside her.

**At the cabin**

"It's time, Ms. Munroe." Bill hands Jill a note. She reads it, takes a deep breath and picks up the phone to dial. Bill places his hand on her shoulder, "Remember, no tricks."

Jill looks at him and nods in response as she dials the number.

**At Kris' place**

The phone rings.

"Please be Jill or Charlie," says Kris. She gets up and walks to the phone pen and paper in hand.

"Hello?"

"Kris?"

"Yeah Jill, it's me. You okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"Jill, you're scared! I can hear it in your voice. I am too."

"It will all be over soon, Kris. I have the instructions for you. Are you ready?"

"Yes, go ahead," replies Kris as she holds the pen ready to take down the instructions.

"Place the money in a suitcase and bring it to the pier. Slip 22. There will be a man in the boat waiting for you. After you give him the money, he will give you an envelope that contains instructions for where to find me. Kris, you have to come alone. If he sees any cops, he will notify his partner, and I will be killed. Be there at five o'clock." Jill then hung the phone up.

Kris looked at the clock, it was 12 o'clock. She just has to hold out for five more hours and then she'll see her sister.

"I'll call Charlie. Maybe he has heard from his guy about the cabin," said Bosley.

"When you are finished, I'll call and arrange for the stakeout at the pier," said Kelly.

"We can't! They'll kill her if they see any cops," Kris protested.

"Kris, don't worry about that," assured Sabrina. They will be hidden all around the pier. We have done this before."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I don't know why I am not thinking straight."

"Honey, there is no need to be sorry. Jill is your sister and you're worried. It is perfectly understandable for you to not be thinking clearly. I don't think it's a good idea, but if it makes you feel better, we won't send the cops. However, we are going to be there and that is not negotiable," said Sabrina as Kelly looked at her questioningly. Before anything else could be said, Bosley got off the phone with Charlie.

"Everything okay?" Bosley grew worried as he saw the looks on the faces of the Angels.

"Everything is fine, Bos. We were just going over the game plan. What did Charlie have to say?" answered Sabrina.

"Well, Charlie's friend was able to confirm that Jill is in the Cabin and she is unharmed," Kris let out a sigh of relief. "The minute Jill leaves that cabin, Charlie will be notified and we will make the necessary arrangements to follow and rescue her. The money is on the way and it should be here in 30 minutes."

"So what do we do now?" asked Kris.

"We just wait," Sabrina answered. Kris got up and went outside. Bosley went after her.

"Bree, you weren't serious about calling off the police were you?" Kelly asked.

"Of course not. But, I couldn't let Kris keep on getting hysterical. I just took your lead from last night when you lied to her. She might hate the both of us when she finds out, but I am sure she will be glad in the end when everything turns out okay," Sabrina answered.

"There is one thing that has been bugging me Kelly. If Jill has seen their faces, what's to say that she will actually not be harmed?"

"I have been thinking the same thing since this began. Bree, what do you think we should do?"

"Well I have always wanted to do a little cabin camping," she answers smiling. "Let me call Charlie and see what he thinks. Why don't you go outside and keep Kris from coming back in here. I don't want her in on what we are doing. Just incase she starts to flip out on us again or insist on coming along."

"Sounds like a plan, come out and get me when you're finished. Tell Charlie about the police too, I am sure he will be able to arrange it. Make sure that Kris can't tell that they are there," says Kelly.

"Will do," replies Sabrina.

Kelly gets up and leaves to join Kris and Bosley outside on the beach.

**On the Beach**

"Kris it is just not going to happen, I'm sorry," Bosley said determinately.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kelly asked.

"Kelly, thank God you are here. Maybe you can explain to Kris that it is a bad idea for her to go to the cabin and rescue Jill," explained Bosley.

"Kel, you know as well as I do that there is no guarantee that Jill will not be killed, especially if she can identify them," Kris argued.

"You are right, but Kris, we don't know if you are being watched by them. You have to be here to accept the money and to go to the pier for the ransom drop. Charlie's friend will be there to step in if anything starts to happen," Kelly said trying to assure Kris.

"So I am just supposed to stay here?" said Kris walked towards the water and sat down. Bosley and Kelly stayed at the bottom of the steps of the beach house.

"She is right, Bos," Kelly admitted. "We have to go to the cabin and recue Jill. Sabrina is on the phone now with Charlie. You need to stay here with Kris. Charlie is going to arrange for the cops to be undercover at the pier."

"Kelly, are you sure about this?" Bosley questioned.

"I have to be, it is Jill's best chance, Bos," answered Kelly.

Sabrina came outside and looked down at Kelly and Bosley. "All set." Kelly nodded.

"You two be careful and stay in touch," advised Bosley.

"We will. Keep an eye on her," asked Sabrina as she looked at Kris.

Bosley nodded as Sabrina handed Kelly her purse. The two Angels smiled at Bosley.

"You better go now before she sees you leave and insists on joining you," said Bosley. Kelly and Sabrina hurriedly made their way to Sabrina's car and left.

Bosley walked over to Kris and placed his hand on her shoulder. "We better get back to the house. The money should be here soon."

Kris stood up and walked with Bosley back to the house. She looked up towards the cars and noticed that Sabrina's car was missing. "Bosley, where did Bree go?"

"They had to go and check out a lead for Charlie. Don't worry, they'll be back soon. Now let's go inside and wait for the money." Kris and Bosley ascended back up the stairs and into Kris' living room.

**At the cabin**

Mike looked at his watch and smiled at Bill. "3:30. In 90 minutes Charlie Townsend will be out $50,000 and two angels."

Jill was sitting on the bed. She looked from Bill to Mike in surprise.

"Come now Ms. Munroe, you didn't really think that once your sister paid us you would go away unharmed. Did you?" said Bill.

"Charlie knows who you are. He will find you. I can promise you that." protested Jill.

"I don't plan on being caught. I have a little present for you. While you were sleeping, I wired the bed with explosives. I have attached a trip wire to your waist. Once I activate them by pressing this button, if you get up from the bed. BOOM! And once you're sister gives me the money, BOOM! She will be able to see the explosion from the dock, and then she will join you in heaven," explains Mike as he forces Jill to lay down on the bed and presses the button to activate the explosives. Mike then unlocks the cuffs around Jill's ankle. "There is no need for these anymore."

Near the cabin, Sabrina and Kelly meet up with Charlie's friend Max.

"Max? I'm Sabrina Duncan and this is Kelly Garrett. We work for Charlie."

"Hello, Charlie told me you were coming. Your friend is in the cabin by the water."

"How is she doing?" asked Kelly.

"She looks like a tough lady."

"That she is," said Sabrina.

"Take a look for yourself." Max hands Kelly the binoculars. "From what I could make out, they just had a rather intense conversation. When they finished, he forced Jill to lay down, and he removed the chain from her ankle that was keeping her there."

"That was a stupid move on their part. Jill could take the two of them with no problem," said Sabrina.

"I don't think so," said Max. "I noticed one of them was holding a remote of some sort. I think there might be a bomb in there."

"Kelly look around the bed see if you see anything," advised Sabrina.

"Oh God, Bree take a look," Kelly hands the binoculars to Sabrina. "There is a bundle of explosives right under the bed."

"It looks like there is some sort of trip wire that goes from the bomb to Jill's waist," said Sabrina. "If she gets up the bomb will go off. I better call Charlie."

Sabrina goes to her car and dials Charlie's number. "Hello?"

"Charlie, it's Sabrina. We are at the cabin."

"How is Jill?"

"For the moment in one piece."

"What do you mean, Angel?"

"Charlie, she has a bomb strapped to her bed. There is a trip wire from her waist connected to it."

"Sabrina you have to get her out of there and get to the pier. I have a feeling that Kris is in danger as well."

"Right Charlie."

"Be careful, Angel"

Sabrina hangs up the phone and fills in Kelly and Max on the plan. It is now Four O'Clock, and Murdoch should be leaving soon to meet Kris.

**At Kris' house**

The money had finally arrived at the house. Kris was getting ready to leave and make her way to the pier when she stopped to ask a question. "Bos, I want the truth. Kelly and Sabrina went to the cabin didn't they?"

Bosley took a deep breath knowing he couldn't lie to Kris. "Yes, they did. By the time you hand the money to Murdoch Jill should be safe."

"Why hide it from me then?"

"We know you too well. You would have insisted on going."

"Yeah, I guess you are right," said Kris looking at her watch. "I better go."

"Kris, I will be near the pier but out of your sight. Are you sure you don't want the cops there? It is still not too late to get them."

Kris shook her head. "No, I think it will be ok. I'm giving him the money and he will give me the location of the cabin. I just hope that Kelly and Bree get there in time." Kris walks out the door with the suitcase of money.

Bosley waits ten minutes and then he leaves to make his way to the pier.

**At the cabin**

Murdoch looks at his watch. "It's time to go and meet your sister. It's a pity that two beautiful woman have to die. Although, it is a small price for the years I spent in prison and my wife and child who no longer want to speak with me. All thanks to Mr. Townsend. Bill, you stay here and wait outside." He hands Roland the remote detonator. "If any of her friends show up here to rescue her, wait untill they get inside the cabin and then blow it up." Bill nodded at his partner.

Seeing Murdoch leave, Kelly, Sabrina and Max waited outside the cabin for their chance to make a move on Roland. Sabrina looks through the binoculars into the cabin.

Roland places the remote onto the table near the window. "I doubt your friends know where we are. So I think it is safe to leave this here. Try to suppress the urge to retrieve the remote. You don't want to make that explosive mistake." He turns and walks outside.

Sabrina follows his movements, "Kelly he is coming outside and he doesn't have the remote with him. Can you make it to the other side of the cabin?"

"I think so," replied Kelly as she left to get into position.

Sabrina and Max head towards their side of the cabin. Roland comes outside, lights a cigarette and takes a couple of steps away from the cabin.

"Sabrina, once we get in there I should be able to defuse the bomb. I had a lot of practice with them in Vietnam," said Max.

"I hope so, Max."

Kelly looks over and sees Sabrina and Max near the side of the cabin. Roland takes a few more steps away from the cabin. Kelly looks at Sabrina and mouths, "One. Two. Three."

Kelly and Sabrina jump out and surprise Roland. "Hold it right there," shouted Sabrina. Roland stopped and turned around reaching into his jacket for his gun. Kelly fired hitting him in the chest and killing him.

Kelly moves toward Bill to check his vitals, while Sabrina and Max enter the cabin. "Jill, you okay?" asked Sabrina.

"Oh I'm fine, just lying around," Jill said with a smirk.

"Good to see you haven't lost your sense of humor, now let's get you out of here," said Kelly as entered the cabin.

"I can't move. You guys have to get out of here. There is a bomb attached to this bed. If I try to get up it will go off."

"Don't worry we know about the bomb," said Sabrina. "Max, how does it look?" Max walks in and looks around the bed. "Jill, Max is a friend of Charlie's."

"Well it is made really well. Not only does it have a trigger wire, but it also has a timer. It is set to go off in 12 minutes."

"That's at 5:10," said Kelly.

"Murdoch is going to make Kris watch the cabin blow up and than he is going to kill her. You guys have to get to the pier and save her," pleaded Jill.

"Don't worry, Jill. Bosley and the LAPD are spread out all over the pier," said Sabrina.

"We don't have time to defuse both the trip wire and the time switch. This cabin is going to get blown up. I'm going to work on the wire. You two should wait outside," Max advised.

"We are not going anywhere," Kelly insisted.

**At the pier**

Kris arrives and makes her way to slip 22. She looks around thinking to herself, "If there are cops her, I can't even spot them. I'm glad to know that Bosley is here." Kris boards the boat and looks around for Murdoch.

"Hello, Ms. Munroe." Kris spins around and sees Murdoch standing on the boat with a gun drawn on her. "Right on time."

"What's the gun for? You have my sister. I'm not about to do anything stupid. I have your money. I want the instructions of where to find Jill and then you can leave and runaway to wherever you want to go."

"I thought we could sit together and have a drink to toast your sister's life and my money. Please sit down." Kris takes a seat as Murdoch pours her a glass of champagne.

**At the cabin**

"Max, how you doing?" asked Sabrina.

"Almost done," replied Max. "You two better get out of here now. The bomb might still go off when I cut it."

Sabrina is about to object but Jill cuts her off, "Please I need you two to be safe for Kris."

"Okay, Jill we'll be outside," assured Kelly as she grabbed Sabrina's arm and pulled her outside.

Kelly and Sabrina placed their arms around each other as they waited for Max to cut the wire.

"Alright Jill, on three, ready?" Jill nods her head and closes her eyes saying a silent prayer.

"One . . . Two . . . Three" Max cuts the wire. "Okay, Jill you can get up now." Jill hesitantly gets off the bed.

"Oh, Max thank you." Jill gives Max a hug.

"You're welcome. Now go and save your sister. There is only a little more than five minutes left on the timer. I'll call Charlie and tell him you are okay." Jill smiles at Max as she nods and runs out of the cabin. She spots Sabrina and Kelly and runs over to them they all embrace.

"You okay?" asked Sabrina

"I'm fine. Max is going to call Charlie for us. We've got five minutes till the bomb explodes. We have to get to Kris."

"Let's go, we'll call Bosley on the way," stated Kelly.

They got into the car – Sabrina driving, Jill in the passenger seat and Kelly in the back – and drove away.

**At the pier**

"Not enjoying your champagne?" Murdoch asked Kris.

Kris let out a deep sigh, "I shared in your toast, now I would like to know the location of where you have my sister."

Murdoch checked his watch and noticed that there was only one minute left till the explosion took place across the water. "Ms. Munroe if you look across the water there is a cabin at the water's edge. That is where you will find your sister. She is in the bedroom.

Kris looked up and saw the cabin. She got up to leave and at the same time the cabin exploded. Kris ran to the ledge of the boat. "JILL!" screamed Kris "NO!" Kris sank back down into her chair as tears filled her eyes.

"You see, Ms Munroe I can't leave any loose ends," Kris looked up and saw that Murdoch now had his gun pointing at her. "My revenge about to be completed. I get to keep Charlie's money, the money he kept me from receiving when he set me up, and I get to take away two important people in his life, just like he did to me." Kris eyes widened with fear as she heard his words.

**In Sabrina's car**

Kelly called Bosley and told him that Jill was okay, and that Max was taking car of Roland's body. Jill turned in her seat and looked back at the burning building. "Oh Bree, we need to hurry."

Kelly placed her hand on Jill's shoulder. "We'll get there in time, Jill," Kelly said as she exchanged a worried look with Sabrina and Sabrina stepped down on the gas pedal to go faster.

**At the pier**

Sabrina pulled into the pier. They all got out of the car and made their way to the boat. There were undercover cops hidden on nearby boats and dressed as pedestrians along the pier. Seeing the three angels approaching the boat, they also started to close in on the boat.

Kris looked up at Murdoch as he smiled smugly. "You'll never get away with this,"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. There is no one here to help you."

"You may be right about that, but Charlie knows who you are and I am sure he will hunt you down."

"You see, Ms. Munroe, My partner Bill and I had plastic surgery when we were released from prison. The only people besides the doctors who know what we look like are you and your sister. I have already taken care of the doctors and your sister, so you are all that is left to be taken care of. I must admit that I am looking forward to being persued. I can't wait to meet your friends, Kelly and Sabrina and take them away from Charlie, as well."

This sent a fury through Kris that she had never felt before. Murdoch has killed her sister and she has resigned to the fact that she will be next. But Sabrina and Kelly as well? They are not just her friends, they are like sisters to her. Kris looked around and saw a metal pole nearby. Just as Murdoch raised his gun and was about to fire, Kris swung the pole at him and hit the gun out of his hand and across the room. They both ran for the gun. Kris was able to knock Murdoch off balance, and he fell to the floor. Kris reached the gun and aimed it at Murdoch.

Sabrina gets to the boat before the others and climbs aboard. She sees Murdoch on the floor with Kris standing over him pointing the gun at him "Kris, you okay?" Sabrina points her gun at Murdoch.

"I'm fine, Bree."

"Kris, you can put your gun down now," said Sabrina as she saw Kris' hands start to shake.

"Kris, come on now put the gun down. He's not going anywhere," said Kelly as she joined Sabrina on the boat.

Kris shook her head. "No, Jill was in that cabin that exploded. He killed her and now I'm going to kill him."

"Come on now Kris you don't want to do this. You will bring yourself down to his level," argued Sabrina.

Kris continued, "But Jill . . ."

Jill boarded the boat "Is alive." Kris turned around and saw Jill. She dropped her gun and ran to Jill and gave her a hug.

Murdoch went to move towards the gun. Sabrina saw this and she kicked the gun out of his reach. "I wouldn't try that."

"Jill, are you okay?" asked Kris. "Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine, what about you?"

"Just a little scared. I thought you were dead."

"I am sorry Kris. By the time we found out about the bomb, there wasn't enough time to warn you. With a little help from one of Charlie's friends we were able to get Jill out of there just before the bomb went off," explained Kelly.

The police boarded the boat and Sabrina turned Murdoch over to them. Kris gave Sabrina a look as if to question the police being there. "I told you that you were not going to be alone here. Did you really think that we were not going to call them."

Kris smiled at Sabrina, "I suspected that you were going to call them anyway, but I didn't see anyone when I got here."

"We didn't want you to flip out if you saw them, so we told them to stay hidden until we arrived," Kelly answered.

Kris smiled at Kelly and Sabrina as she hugged her sister again. The four Angels departed the boat - Kris and Jill having their arms around each other and Kelly and Sabrina following them. Bosley rushes towards them. He runs over to the angels, "Are you two okay?"

"We're fine, Bosley," assured Jill.

"Jill, maybe you should go to the hospital and get checked out."

"I'm fine. Just a little hungry."

"Yep she's fine," joked Kelly.

Jill playfully smacked Kelly in the arm.

**At the office**

The Angels and Bosley are feasting on some Chinese Food. Jill looks over at her sister. "Kris, are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I just keep on seeing that cabin blow up, and the anger and sadness I felt when I thought you were in there. It hurt so much I was almost wishing for him to kill me faster so that I wouldn't feel it anymore. Then he started bragging about how he was going to go after Kelly and Sabrina and his revenge against Charlie would be complete." Kris looks at Kelly and Sabrina. "You two have showed me so much since I started working for Charlie. You are not just coworkers you've become friends. No . . . more like sisters."

"Well, I feel the same way," said Kelly taking Kris's hand in hers.

"Me, too," agreed Sabrina.

Kris smiled at the two of them. "You had me very worried that you were going to shoot him," said Sabrina.

"I almost did," Kris replied.

"But, you didn't," said Jill.

"I wanted to and I probably would have if I still thought you were dead."

"Kris, you killing Murdoch out of revenge would only have put you on the same level as him and all of the other people that we work hard to put in prison. You are nowhere near on the same level as them. That is the reason why you didn't go through with it," said Bosley.

"I guess you're right, Bos," said Kris. Bosley smiled.

The phone rang and Bosley got up from the table to answer it. "Townsend and Associates. Hi Charlie. Yes they are all here." Bosley turns the speaker phone on.

"Hello Angels," said Charlie.

"Hi Charlie" the Angels chorused in reply.

"Jill, Kris, how are you two doing?"

"We're a little rattled Charlie," replied Jill, "but we are going to be just fine. I think I'm going to stay in LA for a while."

"What about Leman's?" asked Kris.

"I've decided to skip it and spend some time at home with my family," replied Jill as she looked at Kelly and Sabrina.

"Well, Jill, we're glad to have you stay around for a while. Angels, I am giving you all the week off, paid of course. I want you all to enjoy yourselves and relax."

"Thank you, Charlie," replied Sabrina.

"Jill, enjoy your time here. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

"Alright Charlie," answered Jill.

"Goodbye Angels."

"Bye, Charlie"

"Jill, really I'm going to be fine. You don't have to stay here," said Kris.

"I know you will be. I want to stay. I've missed the beach. It would be nice to relax for a while."

"Well, as long as you are staying to relax and not to 'big sister' me."

"Would I do a thing like that?"

Kris and Sabrina looked at Jill as if to say, "Are you kidding?"

"What?" asked Jill. They said nothing in reply and they all laughed as they continued eating their dinner.


End file.
